Available velocity computing chronographs are considerably more expensive than those which only measure the time of flight of a projectile. In the field of electronic calculators, there have been considerable strides made which now permit the existance of very inexpensive single large scale integrated circuit chips which together with a keyboad and digital display form a calculator. If a velocity computing chronograph could be fashioned utilizing a simple interface with one of these calculator chips there would result considerable cost savings.